Mabey Hope Cardle
by Proud.Aunty.Of.Seven
Summary: A long 9 months wait. After 5 years of being together, Matt and Aiden finally welcome their first child home. Not MPREG. Maiden Fluff.


"You're a dad, congratulations." The tinny voice announces over the phone. Matt Cardle was literally bouncing on his toes. "A baby girl, 7lbs 6oz."

Matt grins at his boyfriend of 5 years. Aiden looks completely nervous, gripping tightley at one of Matt's hands before he watches Matt promise the woman on the other end of the phone that they would be there very soon and hangs up. Aiden raises an eyebrow when Matt finally looks at him. Matt smiles softly.

"She was born, 7lb 6oz." Matt tells Aiden, wrapping his arms around the younger males waist. "We're parents."

Aiden positively beams, but the smile doesn't last long before his face straightens, "Why didn't they call?" Matt leans down and kisses Aiden softly once.

"Sarah was already 9 centimetres gone by the time they got to the hospital, she had to go straight to delivery." he pauses, pulling back from the hug and looking around for his keys, "now, we better get going."

The race from the house to the hospital, is a rush. To start off they hadn't even finished packing the baby bag, so whilst Aiden does that, Matt has to free the car of Ice and Snow from another frosty winter in Britain.

Jumping into the car and starting the engine, Aiden only just realises that the car seat is still in its box, in the boot.

Aiden started freaking out, thoughts of how he's not ready running threw his head and being blurted out, eyes wide. Matt turns in his seat, placing a hand on Aiden's shoulder, causing him to relax into the touch.

"Aid, baby, calm down. I promise you, I'll put the car seat in at the hospital." Matt assures the youngest of the two. Aiden nods, still not completely calm as he pulls his seat belt into place around him. "Right, lets go meet out daughter." Both of their smiles grow as Matt starts the car and reverses out into the road.

They manage to find a place in the hospital parking lot after a long 5 minute drive in circles. Aiden pulls Matt's arm as Matt starts to get out of the car.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Aiden smiles. Matt grins in reply, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend before leaning his forehead against Aidens.

"Yes, it is."

They're led into a huge rush when they first enter the hospital. They get bumped into atleast 4 times just by walking over to the lift. Aiden curls into Matt's side, as the eldest curves a protective arm around Aiden's shoulders. Matt looks down at Aiden as he presses the button for the third floor. The Maternity Ward.

They are met straight away by a lady in her mid 40s. She smiles at them warmly.

"Hi Katherine." Matt greets her, releasing Aiden, to hug said woman quickly, but its not long before he reaches back to intwine his fingers with Aiden's. The youngest smiles in a greeting to Katherine. Matt looks from Aiden to Katherine, "Nervs." He explains, when the middle-age woman gives him a look.

"Understandible." Katherine nods, before turning and beckoning them towards the nursery. Aiden could not believe that he was being led to meet his daughter, a tiny 7lb 6oz bundle. Matt who is still grinning in antisipation, has the same thoughts. Both of the boys stand back once they reach the nursery, sharing looks and flashing their eyes towards the couple of dozen cots, wondering which of the newborn's is theirs. Katherine stands in the doorway staring back at them with a smile, before she leans her head in towards the room. Matt feels Aiden squeeze his hand as they stepped foot into the nursery, shutting the door behind them.

The whole room is filled with the scent of baby powder and the smell that newborns carry. A young girl in the corner of the room, stands and smiles when she notices who has walked in. Matt could see that she was in her late 20s at the most. She takes a quick glance over a couple of cots before heading over to a pink cot, a couple of rows in. She reachs in tenderly, lifting a wriggling bundle into her arms, who whimpers slightly. Aiden feels his heart jump and Matt's the one to squeeze Aiden's hand this time, looking up at the slightly taller boy.

"Here you go," The young brunette says, standing in front of Matt. Matt releases Aiden's hand, as the woman switches the baby from her arms into Matt's awkwardly cradled ones. Matt gasps slightly, feeling the weight inpact his arms. He looks down at the sleeping bundle wrapped in a pink blanket and can't help the smile that reaches his face. His eyes trace the features of the baby's face. The red marks evident on the baby's lower face. She has one arm hanging out the pink blanket and Matt watches as Aiden reaches out a shaky hand, running his index finger over the back of the delicate hand. Matt looks up to Aiden's face as the baby closes its fist around Aiden's finger and Aiden's face lights up, he turns to the gaze of Matt.

"Your crying." Aiden whispers, reaching his free hand up to wipe a stray tear from Matt's cheek. Matt laughs, shifting his arms, so that the baby girl is cradled in his left before he reaches up and intwines his fingers with Aiden's. He kisses Aiden's knuckles before letting their hands fall between their bodies.

"Happy tears." He replies softly. Neither boy realise that they are being watched by the two woman, until Aiden lifts his head from watching his daughter sleep. Wow, daughter.

"A name?" Is the first thing the young midwife asks. Aiden can see that her name tag says Mandi. Aiden looks back at Matt, who in return looks at Mandi.

"Mabey Hope Cardle." Matt tells her, reminiscing. Aiden smiles at him. Matt shifts his arms again. "You wanna hold?" Aiden's eyes widen. "Aid, she's your daughter too." Aiden finally nods and Matt moves the baby from his own arms to his lovers. Matt smiles, watching silently as Aiden leans down, kissing Mabey's forehead. They both laugh when their daughter frowns in her sleep, her forehead creasing.

Whilst watching his boyfriend and daughter, Matt can't help but think of what would have happened if the X Factor wouldn't have existed.


End file.
